The invention relates to a device for automatically sensing the wear state of movable wheels or rollers in conveying systems, in particular to sensing the wear state of directing rollers or guide rollers on containers of baggage conveying systems.
In a large number of technical systems, rollers or wheels are used to convey or guide system components, the rollers or wheels being of course subject to wear. If the wear state can easily be determined visually, the worn components can be replaced in good time before damage occurs to the system. However, the wheels or rollers are frequently integrated into the system in such a way that they can only be viewed from the outside with difficulty, or cannot be viewed at all. Wear, which occurs, is then frequently not noticed until damage has already occurred to the system. If one wishes to prevent this, the corresponding components which are subject to wear must be regularly inspected and replaced if necessary, which frequently entails a considerable degree of expenditure on installation and a down time of the system. It would therefore be advantageous to sense the wear state of movable wheels or rollers automatically as they run through or run around in the system, in order to be able to detect worn rollers or wheels in a selected fashion and replace them at the correct time.